Inuko and the Kitsune
by The Swordslinger
Summary: ON HIATUS. Check Chapter 5. Well, life tends to take you to weird places. What's this, some demon named the Juubi being the reason of the creation of a powerful item in Feudal Japan? Naruto doesn't care, he just wants to be out of the new weirdness in his life, but he can't help but enjoy the adventure with a tsundere hanyo girl. FemInuyasha, Genderbendings, Harem, Strong Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING, if I did then Inuyasha and Naruto, the shows, would have been manly shows.

**XXXXXX**

Let's do that thingy warp

_Yo!_

_Name's Uzumaki Naruto. Sixteen years old. I'm a high school student here at Tokyo. I live with some nice people that took care of me after finding me wandering on the streets, because I left the orphanage I was in. I don't know how or why I was there, all I know is that I remember seeing a large, demonic eye staring at me as my first memory before I spent some time of my life in an orphanage feeling the need to be free._

_In the end I manned up, and at age twelve I got out… I sure as Hell don't regret it. I was seen as a loser, the caretakers even complained about me just being tossed in their doorstep instead of deserving to be there like the kids who lost their parents by some tragic incident. I simply wanted to punch them in the face, but I decided to do what I wanted rather than see kids come and go while other people looked at me in ways that ticked me off. I lived among some homeless people for a while, really nice people who enjoyed their company and didn't need anything else. After some months I decided to work and earn me some chow, in the end I met some really nice people who I took a great liking to. Now I even live with them, but still work my ass off to make sure I earn my stay in their home._

_I actually wouldn't care about being seen as a runt, or even bother about who left me as a baby to my luck, but there's something I can't help but wonder and that is why the fuck do I have a twenty story large, nine-tailed fox always staring at me in my dreams? He's always there, he looks at me and I stare right back at him… For some reason we can't speak, I've tried but my voice can't be heard, and he doesn't seem fond of speaking to me… And it's in those dreams when he shows me bits of a past life._

_I see myself as a strong guy who by the luck of the straw is stuck with a poorly acting team, having to save them and get little to no gratitude. Our leader plays favorites while I bleed myself to death in order to be on the same level of respect as others. And of course it all pisses me off. Then there's me having to do things I regret doing, and more and more troubles._

_It's all far too bizarre, I can't understand any of it and yet I know one thing… The fox is teaching me, teaching me how to avoid making stupid mistakes such as putting my loyalty in obviously lost causes, how to let my anger out to fight back the bastards who will try to hurt me and whatever few good people I have around me. I don't know anything about this furry guy, but so far he's been a bro and I thank that._

_It feels weird, but something in the back of my mind nags me to call him Kurama… Heh, well, even if he's an imaginary friend I must admit some of the stuff he is teaching me is helping… I've been training, working to recreate what I've seen. Some of my tries lead to failures or unexpected results, others got me to make things that scared the living shit out of my tutors._

_But I know this, whatever the reasons the fox has to teach me how to kick ass are, they mean that I'll have to use them… And that makes me worry._

XXXXXX

We find a sun-kissed blond youth in a normal bedroom with anything a sixteen year old kid could need for school and some empty ramen cups laying on the desk besides his bed. He was currently sitting cross-legged on the mattress, his hands clasped before him as he focused.

His golden hair was combed backwards in a spiky and feral mane, it shot out in spikes that made him look like some wild fox. His cheeks carried three birthmarks each, all of them being horizontal lines similar to whiskers. His body was well-toned, typical of an Olympic swimmer with all muscle and no baby fat even on his slightly angular and rather manly face. His eyelids, while closed, had a pair of cerulean orbs that most girls around his school loved to look at.

And he was ready to go to school, well, almost.

He was meditating on his bed, a window opened at his right in the wall his bed was near to. He let the morning breeze and air relax him all while wearing only the most simple parts of his uniform: a pair of black pants, white socks, an orange muscle shirt and a simple belt. His black buttoned jacket was resting on his desk's chair, and his shoes, white sneakers, were at the small house's entrance. Speaking of his house, he lived in a two stories building, the second floor was the residential area for him and his tutors, the first was a small bar and restaurant. He worked there for the extra allowance.

Once done with his meditation, the boy grinned and opened a palm before himself, watching as a small blue orb of energy took form in it, floating a few inches above his fingers, "Neat!" he exclaimed as he controlled it, working some sweat as he did his best to keep it steady for a good five minutes before letting it dissipate. He wiped his forehead, "Good… Now I can finally make one of those with one hand only." He then opened both palms and put them in front of each other, watching as another orb appeared much faster and being much more consistent than the first, "Well, I can still make them this way." He said in contentment as he held the newly formed orb in one hand and then let it disappear.

"Naruto!" he heard a loud, female and authoritarian voice shout from the first floor.

He grabbed his jacket and put it on before going down the stairs. He was met in the counter with a nice plate of scrambled eggs with bacon, orange juice and some buttered toasts. He ran to it and started to eat with hunger in his eyes, "Thanks, Jojo-nee!" he said, munching on a toast.

The person he referred to was a woman, a tall, dark skinned woman with short spiky black hair, slightly muscular arms and a big bust, a very banging chest. She was actually just three years older than her foster little brother Naruto. (Think of Bullet from Blazblue Chrono Phantasma with black hair.) She, however, didn't want to show off her beauty, being a born tomboy and raised like that. She even talked like a sailor whenever she needed to get something by non-ethical methods, and even dressed like one: yellow overalls that matched her golden eyes, a black short-sleeved shirt and yellow sneakers.

Her name was Josephina Kazama, who was nicknamed Joe for her non-feminine antics and then renamed as Jojo, and she was currently lifting large steel barrels filled to the brim with ice cold beer with just one arm to show she was the brawns from this business, though it also helped to have a blond boy who had his tricks to do the same. But if she was the brawns, then the brain was her father.

Jojo was a strong girl born from Mexican woman who her father, Ikki Kazama, met and fell in love with… after she beat up some punks that tried to assault him. By that time she was her mother was a MMA wrestler who wanted to test herself, right before she got her knee broken and had to retire, but she still was capable of kicking ass and even teach her some of her moves, which she taught to her little brother figure Naruto. And, like mother like daughter, Jojo wanted to be a MMA champion.

Her father, Ikki, and her mother, Teresa, were currently traveling the world for their twentieth anniversary. Their business may be small but it was good, and they were good at saving money.

"_Jojo, honey? Is Naruto here?_" a voice asked from a phone in the counter, the speakers turned on loud enough for him to listen to his foster father's voice.

"Sup?" the boy in question said.

"_Ah, good! Anyways, have a good day, Naruto! You too, Jojo! Your mother and I are currently going to enter Europe. Anything I could get any of you?_"

Jojo chuckled, "Good clothes for Naruto, so long as they aren't orange."

He sent her a small glare but turned to his breakfast, "Something feminine for Jojo, so she stops being a tomboy."

Ikki laughed loudly, oblivious of his daughter putting Naruto in a headlock, his face right in her breasts but she didn't care, she just wanted to strangle him a bit while giving him a noogie… He didn't know whether to be embarrassed or comfortable with where his face was resting. She then pulled the blond up into a bear-hug, holding him with strength enough to keep him locked in her strong arms but without suffocating him. He looked at her a bit out of breath.

She smirked, "Listen, how about this? You get here early, help me with whatever customers arrive and I promise to be a good big sister for you the rest of our time together while mom and dad are gone."

Naruto just looked at the phone, "Ikki-san, your daughter's being kinky again."

Ikki laughed again, "_She got that from her mo- OW! …sorry, honey…_" And with a click, the call ended, leaving Naruto to the mercy of the girl grinning at him. He was actually fine with that since she never truly hurt him, sure she'd give him a noogie but those were never painful, they just ruffled his hair like the one just now.

But Jojo had her ways, "Naruto, be a good boy and maybe we'll bathe together."

At that moment, when Jojo let him go, the poor boy was red in the face, falling flat to his butt and looking at her with wide eyes, a gaping mouth and his brain going a mile per hour at the insinuation. She giggled, the first time she showed anything feminine, and walked off to keep on working, "Now, go to school. I'll be here all day but I expect you to help me here in the afternoon and when the night turn starts."

XXXXXX

Naruto, now with a better control of his blush, had all he needed for his classes and walked towards his school. He, having still some space in his gut, was opening a chocolate bar from a dispenser. He just walked a few feet from the machine when he heard someone call to him.

"Yo, Naruto-kun!" said young man turned to see a girl who could be his sister. Blonde hair in long dual pigtails, somehow held in two buns, a sailor uniform that showed her nice bodied figure, and blue eyes that stared innocently at him.

He looked at her and searched in his memory before mentally snapping his fingers, "Ah… Tsukino Usagi, right?"

She chuckled, "Thanks for remembering me." She then sheepishly scratched the back of her head, making an inner alarm go off in his mind. "By the way, Naruto, do you by any chance have the homework done?"

The kid could only let out a sigh and search in his school suitcase before grabbing a notebook and handing it to her, "Just give it to me before the classes start."

"Thanks! I owe you a lot!" she said, grabbing her own notebook and starting to write the answers. He looked at the bright side, at least now he had some company, and a good looking company at that. Usagi was in his class, she was known for being clumsy, which was an understatement, but had good friends that always helped her, besides himself, but he wasn't in that ring of friends. He knew they were all girls… Ami, Rei… and other two that had recently gotten along with the blonde girl.

'_Yeah, I have a fox the size of a building in my head teaching me how to use Hocus Pocus to fight… I'm going to fit right in with them, huh?_' he sarcastically asked himself.

And that's when, all of a sudden, he felt the urge to stop. He felt some strange aura around him, making him turn to a large set of stairs leading to a family run shrine. It was a typical small shrine with a two story house nearby and even a souvenir shop.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Usagi asked, now giving him his notebook back, which he absentmindedly put back in his suitcase. She looked at where his eyes stared at and spoke up, "The Higurashi shrine, huh?"

"The what now?" he asked once back on Earth, shaking his head.

"It's a family run shrine by one of our classmate's family. Kagome Higurashi… she's… well, kind of bitchy." She said with a slight grunt.

"Oh, yeah, her…" Naruto said as he recalled not many things in his head but did know that the girl in question was bossy and had some greed in her. He didn't hate her but she wasn't in his list of favorite people. He didn't even know her. (Yeah, no Kagome in the harem. I don't like her but I don't hate her like others. So in here she's gonna be replaced by Naruto. And no, not gonna bash her. I may not like her but I don't out-right hate her to the point it can be considered unhealthy… Least she was somewhat useful.)

The blond simply noticed he had yet to open his chocolate. He had been busy thinking of his bizarre techniques taught to him by an enormous fox and the comfortable company of Usagi that he forgot about it until his stomach grumbled. And just as soon as he opened it a large, fat cat jumped from behind him and Usagi and snatched it from his hands. Naruto grasped at the air with the hand he used to hold the chocolate bar, and then screamed bloody murder as he ran after the fat feline.

"Get back here, fur-ball! I'm gonna skin you if a hair lands on that chocolate!" he shouted as he jumped the steps three at a time after the feline, Usagi right behind him at a slower pace that her long skirt limited her to.

"Naruto-kun, wait! That's Bujo, Kagome's cat! If you hurt him you'll be in a lot of trouble!" she tried to warn him, but her words fell on deaf ears.

The whiskered high school student arrived to the small temple's main attraction, a small cabin where an ancient well rested. He slid the doors opened, finding the cat, identified by Usagi as Buyo, holding his chocolate and about to eat it.

Usagi finally arrived to watch her classmate jump after the cat from the top of the stairs. Only for the both of them to watch in horror as the well's seal burst open and six long but feminine arms grabbed Naruto, dragging him into the now shining well where a dark purple light shone. As Naruto screamed, Usagi ran after him, trying to save him. All she managed to do was reach to the well's dark depths, looking down where her friend had gone… He had disappeared, plain and simple.

Usagi bit her bottom lip, '_This is bad! Could it have been a Youma…? I… I need to tell the others. Naruto is just one person, so if they try to get his life energy it'd take them a lot of time… Oh please, just be safe, Naruto-kun!_' she mentally begged the whiskered boy to be alive as she ran off, passing without anyone noticing her in the Higurashi residence.

XXXXXX

Naruto was terrified as he was still being dragged down into the well. Behind him appeared the horrible sight of what seemed to be the upper side of a naked woman with long black hair and six arms, but the most horrifying part was that from the waist down she was nothing but a large skeleton similar to a snake's.

"At last, I am reborn." The dark haired being said in glee as she grabbed Naruto better and approached him to her face so she could sniff him, as well as regain her lost flesh, showing that she was a centipede woman. "The Shikon Jewel… I can feel its power residing in you… Almost as if you were made from it… My chance, finally it's here! Give it to me, human."

"Even if I did know what you're talking about, I'd rather you let me go, you creep!" the blond said in an act of bravery that seemed to simply come out of nowhere. Even he was a bit surprised at what he said in this situation, but it felt as if fear was something he was used to. So he did what he thought best, he punched the centipede woman right in the jaw with enough force to make her spit a few fangs out.

"Gack! How? Humans can't be this strong!" said the demon as she started to fade away. "I shall make you my meal!"

Naruto kept on falling, but replied to that by flipping the bird at the vanishing centipece woman.

After that horrifying sight was gone, Naruto felt from the slight ache in his back that he had finally reached the bottom of the well. He started to wonder if he just knocked himself out while jumping at Bujo, possibly hitting his head way too hard when landing unceremoniously. But his horror grew when he found the knocked out fangs of the centipede woman laying near one of his hands, still with some of her fresh blood in them.

"I better get out of here or I'm going to lose my mind in all this weirdness." He said, trying to get a hold of himself. The blond found some wines and used them as a ladder to climb up. Finally, he gaped when reaching the top, "Ok, I'm definitely not in Kansas." He said when regaining his bearings, stepping out of the well into a large meadow, a few trees nearby and…

There was a dead girl in a tree.

Naruto did the first thing he could think of, "Oh dear god! It wasn't me, I swear!" he cried, falling flat on his butt and crawling backwards in a crab-like manner away from the corpse. He looked to one side and then at the other. Fortunately there wasn't anyone nearby. He managed to take a breath of relief and try to think things through, "Ok… there's a girl in a tree with an arrow in her chest… And I'm in the middle of a forest…No problem I'll just… I'll just…"

He tried to regain his thoughts, real hard. He was actually experiencing this, he could feel the breeze… and that, for some reason, brought a sense of nostalgia to him. The fresh air, the trees, the grass and him surrounding by it all with that slight sense of adventure. He shook his head off those thoughts and focused on what was important: the girl nailed to the tree.

He sighed and decided to examine the scene, she was covered in roots, had an ancient looking arrow in her chest… So she obviously had been here for a long time, but if that were the case then why did she look no older than he was? And, with that last thought, he also added she looked far too cute.

He stepped closer to her and looked at her appearance, she was petite, had pearly skin, and a very well formed body: slim waist, nice hips and a sizeable bust about large C-cups. She wore a crimson kimono kept firmly closed with a yellow sash with a short skirt that left her shapely long legs bare for people to see… she was also barefoot. To keep her body better hidden she had several bandages around her breasts to keep them hidden. But what ne noted the most was the long silver hair that reached her plump as a peach behind and the dog ears atop them. (There are links to pictures of her in my profile.)

He couldn't help but want to pet her, so he raised a hand and rubbed the top of her skull absentmindedly. '_Is it wrong that I think this sort of Cat-Maid-like look is cute?_'

"Get away from that beast!"

Naruto turned to his right, now out of his thoughts to see a group of villagers from the old Feudal era of Japan aiming several sharp looking arrows at him. He gulped loudly with sweat covering his body and raised a hand in a defensive manner to wave hello at them, "Umm… Good morning."

His hand was instantly received with an arrow piercing it.

XXXXXX

The villagers took Naruto to their village after he screamed bloody murder for the injury in his hand. He had his hand bandaged, but the rest of his body was tied up, forcefully dragged by the villagers who had, for some reason, been kind enough to heal his hand but tied him up as if he were like any witch in the dark times of the Spanish Inquisition. He just grabbed his pained hand, grunted as he took out the arrow and watched as several ropes were thrown at him to get him away from the cute dog girl.

Finally, he was put in the middle of a simple, poor village. It seemed this was their way for him to meet their leader, a priestess in her late fifties. Her left eyes was covered with an eye-patch from a very old wound by what he could see, her long gray hair was tied to a braided ponytail and she wore the typical shrine priestess kimono. She was Kaede from what he heard the villagers whisper.

"What do you want, old hag?" Naruto said, definitely done with having a good mood after what happened to his hand and where he was. If they tried anything stupid he'd have to see what the large fox in his dreams could do to living beings already. But all Kaede did was start throwing salt at our captured hero, assuming that it would repel him and sent the 'kitsune' back to the demon realm.

"Be gone, ye foul demon." said Kaede.

Naruto blinked the salt off his eyes, far too dumbfounded to try to understand anything, "What now?" He then paid attention to the whispers.

"It has to be a demon, look at that unnatural golden hair."

"Definitely a demon in a man's flesh, those marks on his cheeks similar to a fox's must be from his real form, a kitsune."

"You know, even for a demon he's dressed in very weird clothes."

"Did he steal those clothes from some monk? And what exactly are those shoes?"

"Shut your traps!" Naruto roared at them, finally pissed off, "First, this is my natural hair color. I am a blond, you narrow-minded retro-morons! Second, give me a freaking explanation as to why you're throwing salt at me!"

"Thou not demon or spirit?" a shocked Kaede asked.

"Are you serious? If I were one I would have done a lot of things by now…" Naruto started, raising to his feet with the rope finally slipping off his body, making everyone look at him in horror at how easily he escaped. He started to rub his wrists, and continued, "For starters, I would have escaped and punched you all in the face."

"It seems that appearances can be truly deceiving." The old priestess said, still wary of this bizarre kid, "If thou not a demon or spirit, what art thou?"

"I'm a freaking human, so far as I know." The blond said with a shrug, not sure if he could call himself a human with an enormous fox inside of him teaching him powerful tricks.

That's when loud screams of panic were heard as the village was now under attack by the same centipede demon that our whiskered protagonist had had the disgust to knock her teeth off; she still had some holes in the large grin on her mouth due to the missing fangs. She enjoyed her feast, demolishing the houses and devouring the livestock, even the horses. Naruto widened his eyes as he saw the demon turning to him.

"The human with the jewel, it's time I have my meal!" said the oversized centipede as she charged at the blond with a large grin. "Now I can become ruler of all!"

Naruto stood there, looking in frozen horror as the large monster charged at him. He couldn't think… He knew how to fight, but only against humans, and this thing was far from it. His techniques helped mostly when fighting other human beings, even dogs, but he had never tested them in something of that size. He didn't know what to do… Until…

"**Snap out of it, Naruto!**"

The blond acted out of his own reflex as he pulled back a fist and threw it forwards at the large monster's head. His fist was suddenly covered by a large, red ethereal armor made of the same energy his orbs were made of. "Chakra…" he whispered, somehow knowing that was the name of the energy flowing in him. The ethereal gauntlet disappeared, and Naruto could only stare at his fist, loosening and tightening its grip to try to think what he did to do it again.

"You bastard…" the centipede woman growled in anger, holding her bleeding face before attacking him again. "GIVE ME THE JEWEL, HUMAN!" the demon shouted, opening her extending maw to devour him in one bite.

"**Naruto!**" the voice returned, "**Let me do this! Shout my name!**"

XXXXXX

Meanwhile at the forest, the white haired girl finally started to wake up before sniffing the air. She looked around with her golden eyes, "That scent… it's from the Shikon Jewel but… It's not right. It feels different, somehow… purer?" she then widened her eyes, "It's getting closer."

That was when Naruto finally flew through several trees, holding his arms in a crossed position to protect himself. He managed to maneuver his body and land on all fours on the ground before standing up in a lazy stance. He was heavily hurt, his right side was bleeding from the remaining fangs of that centipede woman trying to rip him in two.

"Well, that didn't work…" the blond said as he stared at the towering monster approaching him with a sneer on her face.

"The jewel… where is it? I can smell it in you, but it's nowhere around, or even in your insides! Why?!" it was obvious she was pissed.

Naruto, due to the current loss of blood, chuckled, "Beats me. But if it annoys you the fuck off I'll be happy even without knowing."

"Hey, you!" the girl shouted, making Naruto turn to her with wide eyes, then look at his wound and ask the only thing he could think of.

"Am I dead already?"

"You're still alive, you idiot!" she shouted, "If you want to live, come here and take this arrow off!"

The centipede woman chuckled, "As if a hanyo like you could make a scratch on me."

"Hanyo?" Naruto echoed, breathing heavily as he clutched his bleeding side, looking at the girl as he tried to understand how things worked here.

The large monster continued, "You can try to do anything you want. I'll devour this human and get the power of the jewel from him!" she lunged at him once again.

But Naruto was ready, smirking, "Wake up… KURAMA!"

The blond charged back at the large demon, throwing his fist at her, all while the white haired girl tried to shout at him to turn back and get the damned arrow out of her chest. The centipede woman laughed, stretching her jaws to bite off the boy's head, only for a large fist to punch her in the face.

The girl and the demon were shocked when from Naruto's form appeared an over-imposed form. It was a crimson furred fox, but it was humanoid, and male by its physique, all of its body was covered in fur, its head was a vulpine with large black marks around his eyes. His arms were as long as his seven foot tall body was large, his fingers were long but capable of grabbing and with large, sharp black claws acting as nails. His constitution was very slim, and it wore black hakama pants the let his bare fox paws bare for all to see. And, last but not least, it had nine swishing tails that it moved to its waist to use them as a sash. (Picture a crimson Renamon from Digimon Tamers. Sorry I can't think of better examples when coming to humanoid foxes. Since Naruto has the ability to make enormous limbs out of energy I always thought it wouldn't be impossible for him to have some sort of Stand like in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Sue me, I love JJBA.)

The centipede woman used the insect part of its anatomy to try to wrap the large kitsune, only to watch as it disappeared. She looked back at the blond, who now had the large humanoid fox's upper body floating above his back. (Like Ragnarok on Chrona from Soul Eater but much leaner.) Naruto had his hands extended forward, making one of his blue orbs of ethereal energy take form while the larger fox mimicked him, using his claws to give the boy his own power to add a strange dark purple energy to the orb.

Naruto grinned at the shocked centipede, "Didn't want to do this with the village, too flashy… and too destructive."

And before the demon could react, the orb exploded in Naruto's hands, sending a concentrated beam of pure energy at her, obliterating her and ending her every particle's existence. The large demon simply disintegrated itself from the power, not even its ashes remained. And the blond had taken even a good amount of the forest, about fifty yards from it were now just smoking soil. The fox returned to Naruto's insides while the blond stumbled as he had opened his wound a bit more.

The white haired girl could just gape, and look shocked at the blond when he leaned on her tree, resting with sweat all over his face and holding his side, "Another reason why I don't want to use that move, and it was the first time I did it… It takes too much energy from me." He said with a weak chuckle, before looking at her, "If I take off the arrow from your chest… Could you take me to the village nearby?"

"I could very well kill you to get the power you have." She retorted, but surprisingly made him chuckle.

"I don't see you as that kind of person. You did say that if I wanted to live I should take the arrow off. Besides, I have no stupid jewel with me… and I think I'm dying, so either way I have not much to lose." He rose to his feet, leaning on the tree to get a better footing and grabbed the arrow, "By the way… in the off chance you kill me, what's your name?"

She stared at him, sizing him up, before pouting, looking away with a slight huff, "Inuko."

He chuckled and finally pulled the arrow out of her chest, "Mine's Uzumaki Naruto, Inuko-chan… Now I'm going to faint."

And he collapsed on top of her, the arrow vanishing in his hands. His body would have hit the ground had the girl not broken free from the roots and caught him, lifting him up with one of his arms around her shoulders as she tried to balance his weight on hers. It helped that he was light, "Stupid Fishcake…"

Then, when finally getting her balance after her long slumber, she sniffed, blushed and angrily looked away, "He… smells nice."

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! So yes, Tsundere Inuko, Kuudere Setsuna (FemSeshomaru), perverted Mikumo (FemMiroku) into younger boys and a Yandere Kira (FemKoga) will be the gender-bent ones here. As for the harem… I'll let that be a surprise.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING, so if I'm being far too crazy with my ideas, that's a good thing.

**XXXXXX**

I'm not a hentai!

"Evil pasta!"

Naruto woke up from a dream that could only be described as a parody version of the Attack of the Killer Tomatoes with pasta replacing the vegetables. He could use some ramen now. However, he found out that he was in some kind of hut, a small Japanese house from the Feudal Era, sleeping in a futon. The place was a calm, and it was a sunny day from what he could see. He sat up, finding himself only in his black boxers and bandage covered torso.

And, sitting on the floor like a dog on its hunches, Inuko was before him, looking intently at the strange blond before her with an emotionless and intent look in her eyes. "So…" the whiskered boy started, feeling awkward, "Is there something on my face, besides my birthmarks?"

He suddenly felt his heart race very fast when she moved closer to him, walking like a dog, and crouching mere inches from his face. Then she grabbed him by the chin, moved his head from one side to the other in order to get a better look, putting her nose near his more flustered face to sniff him, "Where is it?" she asked, moving her nose from his face to his bandage covered chest, "I can smell it in you, but where is it?"

"What…What are you talking about?" Naruto asked completely baffled.

She growled, sending him a glare. He was then pushed down, her body atop his as she rested over him like a hungry dog over some prey, all as she looked at him intently into his eyes. He was so close to her he couldn't help but think how ridiculously cute she was, even if she was growling at him, "The Shikon jewel! I can smell it in you! Where is it?" she said, putting her hands on his shoulders to further keep him pinned down, "I made the village heal you, threatening them to kill them if they didn't keep you alive. I want that jewel, and I want it now so you better show some gratitude."

She was instantly silenced by the old priestess Kaede, who slapped her up the head with a wooden bucket filled with medicinal herbs. As the dog girl cursed and rubbed the sore spot on her skull the old woman spoke to the boy, "You are lucky we are not violent by nature. Your new friend, however, could learn appropriate manners… Even after all she has done to my sister." (I'm sorry if I'm not getting the accent right, I'm bad at writing them, so I'll stop writing it since I know I'll suck at it.)

Naruto winced in pain when the priestess opened his bandages to reveal the deep gash and put in a mixture of herbs to clean and heal it, "Thanks…" he said, holding back a small whimper. That centipede lady had gotten her fangs very deep into his flesh, the demon hadn't tore too much of his flesh but she had dug deeply into his sides.

"You bitch…" Inuko growled at the elder woman, "Get away from him! He's mine! He's the one with the-" and another bucket smash silenced Inuko.

"You shall keep your tongue in place, Inuko. You want this man to live to get the jewel, but he is not in possession of it physically. It seems for my eyes that his power may be similar, but it's not the power of that cursed artifact you are after."

Inuko crawled to Naruto and grabbed him by his shoulders, lifting him up so he sat and was to eye level with her, "Tell me what that power of yours is. And heal fast because I may need you to help me get what I want." And then, before he could try to gather his thoughts, she started to rub his head, running her hands through his hair and making him blush more, "And what's with this hair of yours? Are you truly human?"

"As far as I can tell, he is." Kaede replied. "However, he does have that weird power similar to a demon's."

"Hey, how about I get a chance to make some questions as well as getting some answers?" Naruto asked awkwardly… The only person to ruffle his hair was Jojo whenever she grabbed him and forced him to bathe with her when he started to live with the Kazama family, but Inuko's hands felt so small and dandy, and even her sharp claws gave a slight tingle to his scalp. He pulled the girl's hands off his head and started talking, "How about you tell me what's this jewel you're talking about and how am I involved in this mess?"

Inuko growled and sat cross legged before him, he tried hard to move his eyes from the lower part of her kimono… how she could wear that without shame when sitting like that, he had no idea. Inuko just looked away from him with an angry face and her arms crossed, closing her eyes as she explained to him this mess, "The Shikon jewel is a pearl like object that allows immeasurable power to anyone who gets it. If I get it, I'll be able to be a full demon."

Naruto dead-panned, "Ok, I'm definitely not helping you to get it."

He instantly regretted it when she grabbed him by his shoulders and started to shake him with her eyes burning holes into his face through her glare, "You're helping me if you want to live! I want that jewel no matter what! You hear me?! You'll-"

Another bucket smash interrupted her rant. The priestess then tossed Naruto a strange necklace made of purple beads and with bone magatama's from what he could see. "Put this on Inuko if you want her to listen to you. I believe you and your power are more than necessary for this. With this you might be able to command her so she stops assaulting you."

Inuko glared, and then blushed horribly when the blond seemed to hug her. His naked torso was muscular and she noted the tough yet warm feel of his bandaged chest. And that's when the bizarre necklace was put on her neck. She glared down at it and then at the whiskered young man. She opened her hands, letting her sharp nails show that they were actually very sharp claws that grew sharper by the minute. He gulped, but in the middle of all this craziness he decided to do what his brain was telling him: kick logic out the window and do the first thing in your mind to save your hide against the cute dog girl.

So, he pointed a finger at her, and with a stern look spoke up, "Stay!"

Inuko, who had been about to charge at him, felt something pull her body with a strange force from her neck moving it as the strange beads shone. And now she was sitting before Naruto like a loyal dog would before its master, using her heels as if they were hunches.

Kaede nodded sagely to herself, "So, it does seem you have strange powers that no normal human could achieve unless they purified and trained their bodies in the mystical arts for years." She said, looking at the blond, before looking at Inuko, who comically tried to stand up but seemed glued to the ground, so she settled with glaring at the now slightly sweating Naruto.

"So… Any chance I can get her to move again? I don't want to leave her like that… Even if I disapprove of her goal." The blond asked, trying to find any common sense to what was happening as well as finding the strength to not let that damned dizziness from the blood loss and the shaking make him fall hard on the futon he was in.

"You old bitch!" the dog girl roared in pure rage at the old lady, "You better let me go! I don't want some human male abusing control over me like I'm some dog that has to be whipped! I have standards, for fuck's sake!"

"Hey, I have morals!" the blond defended himself, "Besides, I know some women who would kick my ass if I did that." He muttered the last part thinking of the noogies Jojo would give him.

"You can kiss my ass." The hanyo girl said dryly.

Now he saw a terrible resemblance to Jojo, that pouty mouth. But the pouty mouth had trouble against elder women with the ability to have authority above it, namely Jojo's mom and, in this case, Kaede with another bucket smash. "Thou better silence thy tongue when speaking about my age, Inuko." As Inuko held back a groan from the pain her skull was in, Kaede gave the blond a warning look, "Same goes for you, boy."

"Is it ok to call you granny?" the boy asked bashfully.

Kaede growled but conceded, "Fine, after what we did and the way you saved us… Yes."

Now Naruto was confused, "Saved you?"

The old priestess nodded, "Yes, the villagers were wary when seeing you return. And they felt more than reluctant about healing you when listening to Inuko's threat over their lives if you weren't treated." The blond mentally face-palmed, "But, then she told us that you killed that centipede demon with your power, insulted us about not treating you because you were a human and not a demon, and even said they should be thanking you."

"Tch, they'd have done it if it were Kikyo who saved them." Inuko growled, but the blond noted a sad glint in her eyes. He decided to save this theme of conversation for later, as he noted that even the old priestess didn't want to talk about that name.

"Well, will I be able to get out and go back to my home?" the blond asked, resting once again on the futon so his head recovered some lost blood.

Kaede sighed, "Yes, but just until you heal these wounds. Both me and the villagers want nothing to do with the jewel and would be feeling safer if anything related to that were gone. But don't worry, I haven't told anyone about this bizarre relation of yours to that cursed object."

He grinned slightly at her, "Thanks."

"Hey, what about me?" asked the undignified Inuko, still glued to the ground, "I brought you here and had them heal you whether they wanted it or not! I should at least get to move on my own."

Naruto moved his head to look at the dog-eared girl, smiled warmly in a way that took her off-guard and left her a bit dumbfounded, and spoke truthfully, "You're right… Thanks, Inuko."

"Tch, and now you're saying that… You fool." The blush on her cheeks was missed by how she turned her angered and embarrassed face from his and Kaede's vision. "Now, free me." She added, still not looking at him.

He had but one answer to that, "No."

"What?!" the white haired girl was furious once again, her face was redder than a tomato as she looked at him with the intent to kill, but she was still glued to the ground.

He grinned, "As much as I would like to… I don't want to be shaken forcefully or unwillingly taken with you to some random quest around dangerous, demon-infested lands looking for something I'm not related to. I'll free you once I can get home. No sooner."

Inuko when ballistic, "You stupid fishcake bastard! Let go of this spell or I'll curse your name through the ages, Uzumaki Naruto! I swear I'll hunt you and your descendants down until the end of time if I'm not free this instant!" the threat would have been intimidating instead of cute and somewhat adorable were she still not on the ground sitting like an obedient puppy before him.

The blond just tuned her off and decided to rest until his wounds stopped making him feel as if he had been ripped in two, which he actually had been about to be. Kaede grinned, kind of poetic justice for her to see someone so calmly and peacefully putting Inuko in her place without the need of violence, just a calm attitude and no fear.

XXXXXX

Finally, after hours of Inuko shouting how much she cursed his lineage, Naruto was deep asleep. He had perfectly tuned her off and now that she was tired, and still sitting like a pup, he was now capable of sleeping without his wounds bothering him. She was out of breath after coming with rather ingenious ways to curse someone's life far more original than any villain could come up with. So now here they were, Naruto asleep, Kaede gone to see what the small village may need and a tired Inuko sitting before him like a guardian dog.

'_Stupid, annoying, kinda cute, fox-faced fishcake._' She cursed him in her mind, looking intently at him, '_After getting the jewel or finding another way to be full demon, I was going to play Miss Nice Demon and allow him to be my personal assistant, he'd be of service to me with his power. Then I would show that bitch of my sister who's on top at the food chain now. Maybe even allow him to massage my feet. But now I'll make him a jester, and he'll have to beg me every day to massage my feet after I'm done stomping on Setsu-bitch's face._'

The white haired girl stopped her thoughts when smelling something foul in the air. She raised her head to look at a large crow like monster flying outside, charging at the hut and aiming its opened beak at the soundly asleep Naruto. But before she could warn him, she saw it again, that large fox humanoid entity that resided in the blond. It moved over his frame, over-imposed over his body and flew up, a fist reeled back before throwing it so fast and hard that the crow demon blew in small pieces of gore from the impact.

Inuko stared wide-eyed at Kurama, as Naruto called his fox companion, who floated cross-armed above Naruto's sleeping form and returned back into the blond boy's body. "Ok… Plan B, I'll have to find out a way to get stronger on my own." She reluctantly admitted. "But, why do I find it weird that his power seems… fascinating, for some reason?" she pondered tilting her head to one side, "I guess he does look dashing when fighting with whatever that is…" she admitted, looking down while forcing her small blush to die.

Then she groaned, "Great, now I need to scratch my ears." She mentally whimpered, wanting to use her right leg's sharp nails to scratch that itch behind one of her sensitive and fluffy ears.

"Here?" someone asked as a gentle hand scratched that annoying feeling off her skin.

Inuko was in pure bliss, had she a tail it'd be moving energetically, "Ah… Yes…" she moaned.

"Glad I can be of help." Naruto said, looking directly into her face as he crouched to be face to face with the white haired girl.

Her eyes almost popped out of her skull with how much they widened, "You!" she would have fallen back from the shock were she still not glued to the wooden floor of the hut.

He smiled, "Yeah, I guess I needed a good nap. And I felt something wake me up a moment ago…Weird thing is, I felt as if I had punched something." He admitted, still scratching her ear.

She turned to look away from him, accidentally making his scratching that much more delicious and increasing the blush she tried to hide, "You're a dumb human. There was nothing to worry about. And there would be less to worry about if I were free."

Naruto stopped scratching her ear, making her bite back a whimper from the lack of pleasure, and looked intently at her. He sighed, "Ok… I'll free you. I kind of have a heart." He rubbed the back of his head uneasily before looking at her seriously, "But you have to promise not to attack me or anyone who's an innocent bystander, or else I'll let you rot like this for the rest of your life."

She growled but nodded very reluctantly, "Fine…"

He nodded back, slowly, as he looked at her for any hostility she could give away, "Ok… Let's try this." He stood up as best he could with his current injuries, walked back and pointed a finger at her, "Stand!"

The girl instantly stood up, now fully capable of moving once again. She grinned evilly and glared at Naruto, "Now's time for my vengean-"

"Stay!" and she was once again glued to the ground. He crouched to look at her face to face once again, "Wanna try it again?" he asked with a cocky smirk while she looked indignantly at him with her face being as red as a ripe cherry.

Finally, she conceded to listening to him, even if she now hated his guts. She was set free once again, both looking warily at each other. A few moments passed until the old priestess entered the small home with some clothes for Naruto, a green gi, a white shirt and a pair of gray hakama pants cut below the knees. (Like the clothes of Mugen from Samurai Champloo has.) She looked from one to the other, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah… I guess." Naruto said with a small chuckle at the end, Inuko just nodded while growling at him. He simply put on his new clothes with a slight wince of pain.

"Careful, you're still not fully recovered." Kaede warned him before turning to the hanyo, "I do hope you keep him safe like you did when bringing him here."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll keep his ass from being attacked, ok?" she huffed, crossing her arms and looking away from both.

'_Damn, what a Tsundere._' Naruto thought with a sweat-drop. He had finally put on his new clothes. His school uniform was one one side of the room, the clothes had been covered in so much blood and ripped that it was better to leave them behind if he wanted to return home without smelling like a butcher. At least he was able to use his sneakers. He could already listen to Jojo saying the money better come from his pay-check, but he knew that if she knew the whole story she'd keep him locked in his room, put on some samurai armor and grab bazookas to kill all the monsters that may be able to harm him.

But none of them noted or even could listen to the merry female laughter from a far-away tree as a shady figure played with something in her fingers, "Hmm, that boy has very strange hair. But it's so golden, so different from others… Yes, I can't wait to play with it."

The duo of animalistic warriors finally exited the hut. They did get some looks from the villagers, fearful for Inuko and awed for Naruto. A small girl approached Naruto with a large smile on her face and a small blush, giving him a fresh apple. He awkwardly accepted it, smiling at her which resulted in her giggling and then leaving. He stared at the fruit and mentally shrugged before eating it. He was fortunately oblivious of the looks the single women from the village gave him.

"He must be some powerful warrior to control such a wild beast as Inuko."

"His hair is really interesting and even beautiful. I wouldn't mind running my fingers on it."

"You think he's single? He might be younger but I wouldn't mind trying to seduce a boy that can kill demons and keep our village safe."

"Hey, I'm about his age! I should get the chance to be with a true man like that! He's got such a cute face with those cheeks!"

Luckily for Naruto, Inuko's hearing was great, and her glare shut the women up and left them scared as they could see murder behind her golden orbs. She then did something that surprised Naruto, she pulled him closer in a possessive manner and hugged his arm as if he were her property. He blushed at the proximity and the slight opening in her kimono that left in sight her generous… No! Focus, dammit! You have to get home, you idiot… But that IS a nice view.

Inuko for her part mentally threatened the female villagers, '_This guy's mine! He's the one who'll help me get the jewel and its power, and then I'll let him choose to be my servant, fall to my feet and obey my whims and MY whims only. He might be an annoying pain in the ass, but he's useful… And if anyone has to think he's cute that is ME._'

Naruto passed the rest of the trip through the village trying to ignore the view of those hidden valleys while eating the apple. The walk was awkward to say the least, until Naruto bumped once again into the kid who gave him the apple.

"Hi there!" he said with a small grin and a chuckle while Inuko still held his arm close to her. He showed the little girl the apple's core, he had certainly enjoyed the fruit, "Thanks, it was a real good treat." And that's when his gut felt heavy, as if he had swallowed a stone. It was the kind of feeling that told you about something going from bad to worse in all of the wrong ways.

The girl looked up at him and Inuko, and while the villagers started to speak about how odd it was to see these two together, they failed to notice that the girl had a large cleaver in her hands which she tried to use to cut off Naruto's head. But he had been thankfully saved by Inuko who using her sharp claws sliced the metal blade in two. She was about to attack the girl too, only to notice that her eyes were blank, completely void of life. The village started to scream, but as the screams appeared they disappeared one by one before the sound of slow footsteps filled the air and grew louder and louder as the possessed men, women and children approached the two bright haired canine looking youngsters.

"This isn't good." Naruto stated the obvious as he got into a defensive stance.

Inuko readied her claws, "Yeah, some coward is controlling them, but I can't smell where the demon might be."

Since both were the only ones being targeted, obvious by how the villagers were all possessed while they were still conscious, the center of attention and in the middle of armed people, Naruto decided that if whoever was after this wanted them then he'd give the mastermind a challenge. He ran at Inuko, shocking her when pulling her up bridal style in his arms, making her blush immensely. "Sorry." was the only thing he could say to her before he summoned Kurama's legs.

The shady figure watched as ethereal legs appeared where the blond boy's own legs had been. And with a simple jump both him and Inuko flew up in the air, flying at high speeds while the legs disappeared, only to reappear in order to soften Naruto's fall and allow him to jump once again while keeping Inuko close to him, making her blush grow larger and larger. (Like how Jotaro jumps with his Star Platinum in the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure OVAs.)

"Well, if he wants to play hard to get, I'm game." The shadow's sultry voice said as she moved her fingers in a playful manner, letting the villagers fall unconscious to the ground, free from her control.

XXXXXX

"L-Let me go, you idiot!" the dog hanyo girl shouted, completely flustered.

"Sorry, but I don't think they want us to." He replied, motioning with his head to large masses of black hair moving like enormous tentacles as wide as a log coming after them. He stopped in a branch and shouted, "**Kurama**!" his Stand appeared, moving his large arms to punch the hair tentacles out of his and Inuko's way. "We need to get away from the village so nobody gets hurt, and then we can fight whoever's behind this." He told her, holding her tighter in a protective manner. "I know you wanna fight, but I don't want them to be hurt, ok? Bare with me on that."

'_I-Idiot! Just let me go and I'll slice them to pieces. I don't need to be held by someone as comfy, warm, nice-smelling and soft as you! Stupid Fishcake!_' she couldn't bring the words out of her mouth for some reason, so she both reluctantly and eagerly let him carry her to safety once Kurama cleared their path. "Fine, I'll play by your rules." Was her only, groaned and reluctant reply.

Naruto had finally arrived at the well, if anything failed then he, and hopefully Inuko too, could escape to his home by it… And fortunately without large hairy tentacles after them. However, he had been too busy thinking about escaping that he didn't note the presence behind him… until she threw a short blade at him from behind, stabbing him on his right shoulder.

Naruto grunted and tried to keep Inuko close to him, but a forceful yank that could have gotten his arm tore off forced him to let her go in order to avoid losing his limb. The sharp blade was pulled back, but still remained lodged in his flesh, forcing him to remain with his upper body in an up-straight position as he collapsed on his knees to the ground, holding the wound and groaning in pain. He tried to stop the bleeding as Inuko landed and ran at him with her sharp claws crying for the blood of whoever hurt him.

Sadly, several of those hairy tentacles appeared before her, forcing Inuko to slice her way through them to get to Naruto. He grunted when the blade moved again, "Oh great. As if I hadn't had enough with being bitten by a centipede bitch, now I get killed by some ninja who controls hairy tentacles like in some hentai movie?"

The blood loss seemed to get his darker sense of humor out for some reason.

And, as if to answer his question, several trends of hair appeared to act as a spider's web, serving as a small platform for the one that controlled the tentacles that, apparently, were made of hair. She was a woman with a banging voluptuous body in a revealing black kunoichi outfit that could only be compared to Mai Shiranui's. She had short black hair, ruby red lipstick, red mascara and a red lace acting like a tiara on her head.

"Fufufu… Sorry, cutie. Try not to get blood on that beautiful golden hair of yours once I cut off your head." The hair controlling entity in a kunoichi's attire said with a husky breath.

He simply glared at her, "Well, excuse me if I'm uncooperative." He said, trying to use all the hard words learned at school to good use and buy time with what he could see behind this woman with a hair fetish, Inuko was already advancing. "So, what brings you here aside from a bizarre obsession with my unusual hair coloration in this side of the vast world?"

She chuckled more, "Well, if you must know… I am also looking for a strange power me and others have sensed here. When following that thread of power I couldn't help but look at you."

"Well, I'm flattered but I prefer the ladies that don't use… Let me see, judging by the blade length I'll say wakizashi… Ahem… Ladies that don't use a wakizashi lodged in my shoulder to get my attention."

She giggled, "Fufufu… No, you silly cutie… That power that I'm looking for… I can sense it in you. Just calling for me to take it… you should either be careful and control it… or let little old me have a good taste at it and make my dreams come true with it."

"Some hair fetish?" he asked, and instantly regretted it when she moved a finger. He could see a barely visible hair that somehow controlled the wakizashi on his shoulder, making the wound larger. "Ok… bad question…" he grunted.

"Indeed." She said, pulling out the wakizashi, making Naruto bite back a scream as she held it high, "Any last words?" she asked cockily.

He smirked despite his situation, "Yeah, your name?"

She blushed a bit, but shook her head and reassumed what she was doing. "I am Yura Sakasagami. Your hair is beautiful. Prepare to die."

"Hands off him!" Inuko growled, finally having sliced her way through the large tentacles of hair, and slashing deeply at Yura's back.

She now held Naruto close and jumped in the air with him in her arms, carrying him bridal style. He grinned, "Thanks… Again." He was breathing heavily, the loss of blood would end killing him sooner than later. He decided to do the only thing he had thought about before this large mess, "Inuko… Near the tree I found you…Get to the well… and jump in…We'll be… home…" he tried to say more, but consciousness finally left him after his brain grew tired of him first getting bitten by a centipede woman and then stabbed by a demon kunoichi with a hair fetish. Naruto's brain simply kicked him in the ass and decided to take a breath.

Inuko just growled as she knew his health was first; the dog girl turned back and jumped into the well. Yura tried to get up, glaring at the dog girl while the hair at her command started to regenerate her back and outfit. "I'll get you for this, you bitch!" she tried to capture them, running after the two, only to find Inuko jumping into an empty and old well. She threw in her wakizashi to get both, but when she pulled it back there was no blood.

The two had disappeared into the well.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Sorry about Naruto getting his butt kicked, well, he lost a LOT of blood just a day ago so be comprehensive; but in the next chapter it's vengeance time! Oh, and meeting the Sailor Scouts and Jojo time for Inuko!**

**Swordslinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING, so I'll do my best with this fic since it seems to be my most popular one for some reason

**XXXXXX**

You're a hentai!

Inuko was worried beyond belief, Naruto was dying in her arms and she just somehow entered a magical portal in a well while carrying him, entering to wherever the Hell this thing would take her and the blond to. She finally landed in some soft soil, she found herself in the same well she had jumped into. The dog girl looked up for any incoming hair tentacle or that exhibitionist bitch who hurt Naruto. To her pleasant surprise Yura wasn't there, so Inuko jumped up, out of the well and into the darkness… Before a flashlight illuminated her face, blinded her and made her fall backwards with the unconscious Naruto on top of her.

She was glad she managed to keep him safe in her arms as she shook her head, getting her bearings to find five girls wearing school uniforms and with flashlights in their hands standing worriedly before her and looking terrified at Naruto's worsening wound. The white haired girl decided that it was a good time to throw common sense out of the window, "Get this guy to the nearest healer here, now!"

Usagi, the one who had blinded Inuko, was shocked to see a dog-eared girl jump out of the well she and her friends had gone to investigate in order to find the blond boy this canine young woman was carrying protectively close to her. But, Naruto's wound was far too serious due to the blood dripping from his hanging arm and into the ground as he lay on Inuko's arms with no consciousness whatsoever let alone any form to react to anything because of how much blood he had lost before the stab. So, while she had a LOT to question since she and her friends spent a lot of time trying to find out where Naruto had gone to, his health was far more important.

"The nearest hospital is a few blocks, follow me!" said one of Usagi's friends, a girl with short blue hair and a kind appearance. But instead of running she started to shriek, "W-What?" the poor girl was dumbfounded when Inuko grabbed her by her collar and pulled the azure haired girl on her shoulders.

"Just tell me where it is, damn it!" Inuko shouted with no patience left, not that she had much to begin with. The blue haired girl pointed at one direction and instantly Inuko jumped in the air about the same height as a five stories building. The poor girl on the hanyo's shoulders cried her head off whenever Inuko wasn't shouting at her to tell her where to find the hospital.

The other girls could only gape at what they saw before trying to follow the hanyo and keep up with her. They also had to thank any deity watching over them that the Higurashi household had soundproof walls that let the family in it be completely oblivious about the mess that was taking place in their shrine, and that the shrine wasn't visited as often as now, allowing them to enter it without anyone knowing where they had been that day. That and it was already starting to get late, the sun was setting down and darkness started to take over.

XXXXXX

Inuko had been very impatient now. She had kicked open the crystal doors, barked to the medics to heal the blond and then sat on the waiting room, but doing so on her heels as if Naruto had ordered her to stay. All she had done was sit and glare intently at the urgency room where Naruto was being treated, and then glare at the medics moving him to a clean bedroom so he could recover while they also started to refill his veins with fresh blood from several packs. While doing the operation it had been a miracle he had managed to stay alive even while they poured gallons of blood in his body.

So Inuko was once again sitting on her hunches in one of the small chairs of the bedroom had for visits. She just sat there, intently looking at Naruto, willing him to get back to the world of the living or else she'd follow him to Hell and kick his ass out of there. '_Come on, you're supposed to be strong for a human. That bitch can't kill you so easily… You have to be alive, I still want to be a full demon and I need your help for it…_'

"Excuse me…" said the gentle blue-haired girl as she knocked the door, standing on the doorframe without entering the room, "But, could you tell me what happened to Uzumaki-san?"

"None of your business." Inuko barked before turning back to watch the blond boy's recovery.

"Oh, sorry." the timid girl said with a polite bow.

Inuko growled at that, she didn't like how meek this girl was, but decided to reply to at least get less trouble while waiting for the blond to heal, "He was back-stabbed by a bitch who wanted to cut off his head." Not the words one would say to calm someone's nerves, but she simply didn't give a fuck.

"Oh my!" the girl gasped, covering her mouth with both hands. "But he's ok now, right? I mean… He's lost so much blood, I worry about how much stress his body must have been in after losing that much." She commented, walking already in the room and looking at Naruto to find out if he was truly hurt.

"He'll be alright…" Inuko said, looking with a glare at the girl who was so near Naruto, even daring to move a bang off his forehead, "Hey, don't touch him!"

"S-Sorry." she squeaked timidly, moving her hand away from him, "I don't want to hurt him, it's just that… Sorry, it was just a reflex." She apologized with a polite bow.

Inuko didn't know what to make out of this girl, she was timid, shy and very polite. Inuko was, of course, the complete opposite. "Just stop saying sorry all the time and get away from him. He needs to rest and not to be bothered until he's completely cured. Those guys in the robes said so."

"I understand." The girl said, before looking at Inuko and smile at her, "By the way… Thank you."

Inuko was now utterly dumbfounded, "What for? Are you crazy now?"

The girl chuckled awkwardly, "I mean, for taking Uzumaki-san here… If he died, I don't know how I would have dealt with that… I don't even know how any people close to him would react to lose him." She took a pause to sigh and sit near Inuko, who sent her a wary and sizing look, as if this shy girl was a threat to her and Naruto, "I've barely known Uzumaki-san. He is a loner in class but from what I can see he's a good person… I was a loner myself, so I felt worried he might have felt alone… But I've seen him fighting."

"Fighting?" Inuko asked, feeling very confused at seeing a small smile on the girl's face at that word, "Why do you say it as if it's a good thing? I mean, I enjoy fighting myself to prove I'm not a weakling, but why would it be a good thing for someone like him?"

The girl giggled, "Because he actually fights for others… There was once a classmate of mine who had his lunch money stolen by some bullies, when Uzumaki-san saw that he stood before them. He was still new and those bullies were at least two years older than him, but he fought them anyways and even won without a scratch. He did it all to give back that person his money and then walked off without a care about being thanked."

Inuko's eyes softened as she looked at Naruto, '_So that's the kind of guy he is…Kikyo… Heh, it seems there are some humans who are as how I thought you to be, my so called friend…_' thought there was venom in her voice, there was also sadness at the memory of how she was betrayed by the one who was her best friend… She still wondered how and why it happened, but she moved on.

"By the way…" the blue haired girl started, bringing Inuko out of her thoughts when she extended a hand to the hanyo dog girl, "My name is Ami, it's a pleasure to meet you…"

It took a second for the snow-white haired girl to understand what Ami was getting to, "I'm Inuko." She dryly replied, standing up with a jump to move closer to Naruto, inspecting and sniffing him to find out if he would get up sooner or later.

Ami, however, was a bit entranced by something that caught her attention, "So… Are you into cosplay?"

"Huh?"

"I mean your ears… They look so soft and cuddly…"

Inuko just stared, simply stared at Ami as the shy girl looked at her ears as if she wanted to grab the white furry little things and rub them. This truly unnerved the hanyo.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, as the other girls tried to still reach the hospital by foot, a dark entity approached the well, curious about something unusual in it. He was a young blond man in his early twenties, his hair was short and curly and he wore a pure dark gray uniform with white gloves. His sharp, narrowed green eyes stared at the well and the large hair tentacle that moved from it, searching for something.

The man cackled madly, "Interesting… Real demons, after so many years… Heh, Queen Beryl shall be pleased, and more if I can use your services against those damned Sailor Scouts." He raised his hand to the large controlled mass of hair at Yura's command, "Shall we get to know each other before killing our targets?"

A chuckle appeared to come out of the tentacle as it shivered a bit, and then split in hald to show Yura with a large smile on her face, "What is it you have in mind, boya?"

The man chuckled, "Easy, you help me kill some annoying, meddlesome girls I want deader than rotten meat…And I'll get you anything you desire."

The hair mistress giggled amusedly, "It's a deal… I'm interested in what heads I could cut off in this bizarre place. Do me a favor, though… Try not to dirty my prey's hair with his blood."

The young man smirked cruelly, "I make no promises on that regard."

XXXXXX

Inuko passed her time looking intently at the blood packs, mentally urging them to revive Naruto faster. Ami had taken out a book after being told not to approach the ears unless she wanted to lose her hands, the anger behind those golden orbs of Inuko's promised to deliver the pain she did not want to experience, and less when she needed her hands for her studies. So now here they were, impatiently waiting for Naruto's revival and studying physics with a lot of free time in their hands.

And that's when the other girls arrived. A nearby doctor who passed by looked at the room, then at the blond and then at the girls, "Heh, to be young and so lucky with the ladies… What I'd have done for that instead of sleepless nights of studying." The doctor sighed with more than an ounce of envy and left the bizarre meeting to take place.

The black haired girl, whose hair was waist long and sported a scowl on her fierce looking face, glared at Inuko, "What happened to Uzumaki-san?" she asked sternly with her arms crossed.

Inuko glared back, "Piss off, this doesn't concern you."

The ravenette's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger, "What did you say?"

Inuko glared harder, "I told you to fuck off. I'm waiting for Naruto to heal already, I have important business with him, and I need none of you putting your noses where they don't belong to."

Usagi glared back at Inuko, "Who do you think you are to boss us around? Naruto-kun was hurt when you carried him, so what's that say about you?"

"That I did save his ass!" Inuko said indignantly, "Besides, I own him! And who are you to say you have any right over him?"

The brunette, who had her hair in a medium length ponytail and looked like your average tomboy albeit having a better rack than the other schoolgirls, narrowed her green eyes at the silver haired hanyo, "He's one of our classmates, so with us being people who know him to a level considered friendship, the one who should piss off is you, dog breath!"

"What did you call me, bitch?" Inuko showed off her sharp claws, she didn't mind giving the other empty rooms in the hospital some hosts after hearing that last insult.

There was another blonde girl who let her hair fall freely on her back to her waist, she held her arms up, chuckling, "Come on, everyone, this is a hospital. We need to be quiet or else our handsome friend here won't get better anytime soon if we keep on insulting each other." She had on a forced smile, but her wording was wrong for Inuko.

'_Handsome? Cute, maybe, but only I can call him that!_' she growled as she glared at the now more nervous blonde, "You get away from him, now."

The innocent girl chuckled a bit more, "Why? I mean, I know he's hurt, but he could also use some good company, especially with how adorable those cheeks of his are."

There was only one thought in Inuko's mind, '_You're dead._'

"Stay!"

That command forced Inuko to sit on her hunches like the loyal puppy her new damned necklace made her to be for the now awake blond boy. Naruto, now removing the bed's covers from his body to breath better, was only in a pair of white pants while his torso was covered in a vest made of bandages, his stabbed shoulder and part of his forearm were also covered in white. He had on a sleepy face, but the bandages did show he did train well under Jojo's regimen whenever she wanted a sparring partner or just keep him in shape. It also helped to train with the enormous nine-tailed fox in his head.

Inuko glared at him, but she sported a light hue of pink on her cheeks. Usagi didn't know whether to be shocked, relieved or embarrassed at his sudden revival but decided to take some time to admire the abs on his slim persona. Ami was back to her book with her face deep in its pages, trying to use the cover to hide her blush while trying to discreetly steal glances at what she saw. The ravenette pretended nothing was happening as she ran her fingers on her long hair and looked away with a mild-blush. The brunette forced herself to glare at Inuko once again, trying to hide the small hue of pink on her cheeks. The blonde who had tried to calm things down was lost; she was in La-La-Land as she didn't mind to look at a well-developed and healthy male body.

He rubbed the sand out of his eyes with his one good arm - since the other had had its shoulder stabbed, had that side bitten, and it was covered in tubes keeping him alive – and spoke sleepily, "You're all so noisy."

At that moment, the envious doctor entered the room, hooking a thumb to a nearby room, "A man has woken up from a six year old comma to ask you all to pipe down." he said sternly before smiling at the blond boy, "But it seems you're getting better way faster than we anticipated, Uzumaki-san." He said, with a small smile and interest in his eyes as he walked to the bandaged teen and started to examine him and his wounds. "Say, are any of these ladies a very close friend to you?"

"Hey!" the six girls cried in unison, indignant at that…And sharing one thought, '_Not that I wouldn't mind to have a good looking boyfriend, but don't say it like that._'

"Still single." Naruto grunted, still feeling sore.

The doctor chuckled loudly, "You're kidding, right? With all these girls and still not taking advantage."

Naruto gave him a slight glare, "I barely know them. I just met them. Now, you better do your thing, tell me when I can get home, and leave me alone."

The man shivered, "O-Ok…Sorry." he apologized as quickly as he could, despite doing so quietly, '_Ok, note to self, no more jokes with patients' love lives._'

XXXXXX

As the doctor finished inspecting Naruto, all while the blond tried not to groan whenever his wounds moved in the slightest, the blond man and Yura watched from a roof in another building how the blond tried to shake the doctor off and get to his home already. Inuko meanwhile tried to get him to let her go, making the doctor look at her confused while treating our hero.

The hair mistress giggled, "So, Jadeite-san, those five girls are the ones who worry you? It's fine by me whether they are or not, their hair could be very useful for my nest."

The man identified as Jadeite chuckled darkly, "If you let me watch their heads being cut off, I might even skin that kid and give you his hair with the skin still on but not a drop of blood tainting it."

However, one thing brought them out of their thoughts, Naruto had grabbed a small black and orange trimmed cell-phone and the instant he talked into it, the whole city of Tokyo trembled because of one loud yell:

"YOU'RE HURT?!"

The yell was feminine, and from afar a large cloud of dust was lifted as a tomboyish and slightly muscular young woman ran to the hospital. The family owned restaurant was closed in a split second as Jojo Kazama ran from it fast enough to leave an after-image of herself floating in the middle of the counter.

Yura and Jadeite watched this with raised brows, "Is this girl even human?" the dark man asked.

The demoness was just as baffled, "Does she even take care of her hair?" Jadeite looked funny at her, "What? I'm a woman and I love hair." He shut his mouth.

XXXXXX

Naruto's room was silent as the dead as Jojo entered it, several guards clinging to her legs and arms in futile attempts to slow her down and ask her what the hell she was doing. The instant she saw the blond in the bed was a moment Naruto would forever keep in his mind, burned into his memory until the end of time. Jojo looked awfully… cute! She was a bit teary-eyed, her mouth trembled, her cheeks were a bit puffy and looked childish to the point it all wouldn't match her grown body unless she was a chibi. It was comical, cute and somewhat disturbing.

She ran to him, the guards finally thrown out of her way and falling unceremoniously to the ground, groaning and thinking if they were paid enough for this. Jojo however was busy poking Naruto, patting him all over his body and looking him over and over with a misty-eyed glance, "Naruto, I thought you were gone, you spiky idiot! What would I have done without my cute little bro to annoy, tease and pet?"

Embarrassment was an understatement for this particular situation as all the girls around him and the buff Japanese-Mexican MMA female wrestler. Dear god, that sounded even weirder. "What the fuck just happened?" asked Inuko, voicing everyone's thoughts, even Naruto's.

"Jojo-nee, I'm fine… Just got into some fights." He said, sheepishly pushing her off.

Jojo sobbed but dried her tears with the back of her hand, "Well, you should have called earlier, d-dummy." She tried to act tough, but being with him for some time made her have a VERY soft spot for him.

Inuko sweat-dropped, but since she was still glued she tried to get some attention, "Your family's weird."

Naruto shook his head, "No, we're not related. I work at the same restaurant she does."

Jojo wanted to say he lived with her, but bit her tongue. Naruto didn't need anyone to pity him just because he was an orphan. "He's kind of the pet of the place." She said, grinning as she got herself back together, acting as if she hadn't cried at all. She then began to ruffle his hair, "I mean, look at him! I could pet him all day long without getting bored."

Naruto growled, "And I could find tons of people more feminine than you, tomboy."

Jojo grinned more, "Oh, you love it when I'm rough with you, foxy."

The girls chuckled, even Inuko felt happy at seeing Naruto getting humiliated… BUT deep down the dog hanyo wanted to be the one to tease Naruto like that, have him to her command and ruffle his hair. The other girls also felt some envy and desire for that kind of interaction, it could be nice to have a boy to play and mess with like Jojo did with Naruto, one that had a bizarre sense of humor like his. In school he was a bit popular for having some line against the bullies he fought after beating them to a pulp.

But the mood was short-lived when large hair tentacles destroyed the windows and grabbed Inuko, the girls and Jojo. Naruto barely had time to blink as they just shattered the glass and wrapped themselves around the girls before they could even react. They struggled to get free, Inuko fighting the most since she was still under the Stay spell, but the massive amount of hair was thicker than it looked and far stronger too. He tried to reach to them, but the pain from the stab made him regret trying to use that arm when he felt some stitches about to break.

The hair pulled the girls through the windows, all of them screaming for it to let them go or crying for help. Naruto grabbed his injured shoulder, grunting as he moved the skin under the bandages slightly and sighed when noting that the stitches were still there. He then grabbed the tubes connected to his arms and, with a painful cry that made him regret it, yanked them off. Good thing was that the blood from the donors wasn't wasted, bad thing was that the alarm went off in his room, making it annoying when he tried to get a grip from the pain he stupidly inflicted on himself and when manning up, somehow managing get off bed without screaming and using his bed for support.

"Hahaha… Truly entertaining, as she said." A cruel man's voice said from the broken windows. He turned to look at Jadeite standing on a hair tentacle and looking down on him. "I guess this shall be quick, but even if you put no resistance I'll still have the joy of watching those annoying girls die."

Ok, that was the last thing Naruto wanted to hear, and f course it was the last thing one should say to him. Unfortunately for our hero, the doctor was being controlled by Yura's hair. Naruto felt the man's fingers wrap themselves around his throat, cutting the air to his lungs and making it hard for him to yell out his kitsune's companion's name for help… but it wasn't needed. Even with all the pain he was in, the injury and all the stress he had been put though physically, the blond had trained well under Jojo. He used his good elbow to hit the doctor on the face, loosening the grip at last and making the man fall flat on his back. He regretted it a bit for hitting an innocent, but it was fight or be killed here and he sure as hell didn't like the dying part.

He gasped back for breath, turning around to try to get out of the room and find the girls, knowing Yura wasn't going to be very patient with getting new additions for her hair collection. Sadly, the doctor hadn't been conscious from the start, and the guards were also being possessed. He growled and decided to Hell with it, the blond grabbed his bed, using the chakra Kurama gave him to easily move it around with his only good arm and then toss it at the guards and the doctor, keeping them pinned to a wall.

Jadeite mockingly clapped at him, "Not bad, for human trash."

"**Ok, that guy's annoying me!**" Naruto agreed, "Kurama!"

The large fox humanoid Stand flew from Naruto's body, out of the window and right at Jadeite. The man smirked and crossed his arms to parry the punch the large kitsune was going to deliver. Sadly for the evil blond, the fox was far stronger and far faster than he looked. The first punch broke straight through Jadeite's guard, making him gasp out of breath when the large furry fist slammed straight into his gut. Before Jadeite even knew it, a blur of punches slammed him down in the gut: the kitsune's arms flew so fast that it was like a storm, only that instead of water you had fists focused on your gut.

And, for the first time out of Naruto's body, Kurama spoke, "**Die, you fool**!" he gave a powerful uppercut, once again in the gut. Jadeite flew high into the air and just when he was about to hit the street one of Yura's hair tentacles caught him. The large red fox looked down on him, pointing a finger at the dark man, "**Pissing me and Naruto off is of fools.**"

Jadeite growled, holding his pained gut as he rolled in the hair tentacle, gasping for breath. "D-Damned brat! What the hell was that? Urgh… That Yura bitch… She must have known of this…"

"Oh, saying such bad words about me." The sultry voice froze Jadeite as Yura descended towards him in one of her hair tentacles, the girls still struggling in the ones that had captured them. "Why, I just wanted you to take care of a simple boy, who was injured by me to top it all off… But it seems you can't even do that, no wonder these weak little girls are such a trouble for you."

"You bitch-" he tried to insult her, only to get her foot on his neck and more of her hair now keeping him down.

"Keep your mouth shut and try not to move too much or I might dirty that nice hair of yours…" and as those words left her lips she drew out her wakizashi.

"What is going on?" Usagi cried as she kept on struggling in her tentacle.

Inuko growled, "That bitch's a demon, and she's the one who hurt Naruto."

Jojo went ballistic, "What?! You dirty, skanky, glorified slut! Let me go so I can shove my foot up your overused ass!"

Yura was now pissed, "Or I might try to chop off your head first. Sadly, have you EVER paid any attention to your hair?"

"Sorry, I don't need make-up to attract men, it's all in the charm of not showing off my body like you, bitch." If there was one thing Jojo learned from her mother was that if you had to go, you better insult the bastard/bitch.

Yura was beyond mad, she raised her blade to cut off Jojo's head, only for a scalpel to stab her hand, making her lose the grip on the blade and let it fall. She glared at where the scalpel had come from, the gates of the hospital, where a panting, bruised and bleeding Naruto tried to stay on his feet while using a metal cane. Behind the blond were the unconscious bodies of the guards, doctors and staff members that Yura's hair had possessed to try to capture him. Medical equipment, such as tubes and any metallic rod around, chairs and tables had been used to keep them pinned to something or tied up in ridiculous ways with both his and Kurama's hands… The problem was the number of people possessed by the hair demoness. Like in any zombie movie, the numbers over-whelmed the hero even if he kicked ass.

"So, you're still alive. I was expecting your head on a silver plate by now." she admitted, disappointment all over her face as she had her hair remove the scalpel from her flesh and then regenerate her wounded hand.

Naruto mentally groaned at that but, with all the stress his body was in, he didn't give a damn so long as he could finish this, "And I see you're still a pervert with a hair fetish…"

"Are you sure you two are not related?" Usagi asked Jojo.

Yura aimed used a string of hair to move her wakizashi from the ground to her hands, aiming its tip at the blond, "As I said before, I'll have your beautiful golden hair. So prepare to die."

Naruto grinned, extended the cane until it was more like a staff and twirled it. "Sorry, but while I was sleeping, I learned a few tricks from a friend of mine." He then grabbed his bandages and with a simple yank toe them up to show clean skin and now wounds. And to further everyone's shock, the wounds he got from his fight with the possessed staff of the hospital were healing at accelerated rates.

Yura, however, stared at his pectorals, "Hmm, not bad." She licked her lips, watching him and his hair, "I guess I could indulge myself for a little fun."

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Next chapter… what will happen?! Will Yura kill him or do him? What about Jadeite? Shall he try to have the ultimate vengeance? And why do every time I say hair tentacles I think of hentai things with the Sailor Moon girls, Inuko and Jojo? To answer the latter: because I'm a dude. The others will be answered next chapter. And yes, I know I'm evil with my cliffies… Hahahahahaha!**

**Anyways, since this seems to be my most popular fic I'll try to update it as fast as I can... But I'll also try to go for the gold here so be patient as I try to make a good fic, not a rushed story with no real development.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING, so I'll go all out with my insanity here.

**XXXXXX**

Who said I was fully human?

Yura and her captive audience found something off about Naruto. The blond was calm, far too calm. He stood there, in front of the hair puppet infested hospital, just in his white pajama pants and twirling a makeshift staff of an extendable aluminum cane in one hand. He then smirked and aimed a finger at Inuko.

"Stand!"

With those simple words, Inuko's smirk was wider and far more wicked than Naruto's. Yura's head snapped at the sound of the damned, dirty hanyo using her claws to slice and dice the beautiful hair she collected and kept as best she could. The other girls were still in Yura's clutches while the hanyo girl landed on the ground, glaring at the stripper-like hair fetishist. And said fetishist had just betrayed her only ally far too early and still hadn't killed him.

"You're mine!" the white haired girl shouted, charging at Yura with her claws ready for blood, but she was stopped by Naruto pulling her back with the cane. He managed to grab her sash and pull her gently without undoing her kimono.

"Stay." He commanded, and the dog girl was now glaring daggers at him.

"What?! I'm gonna kill her, you moron!" she shouted, really seeing no reason to this.

"The others are far more important." He said, muttering low enough so only the dog girl could hear him, "Once they're safe, you can kill her." He then turned to Yura, "It's been a while, how did you get here when you are supposed to be on the past?"

Yura smirked, "You think I'm the only youkai out here?" she jumped off Jadeite, before a cocoon of hair trapped him and lifted him off the ground. The hair mistress landed on a few webbings of her hair, to further look down on the blond, "It's thanks to you."

"What?" Naruto was caught off guard by that.

"Thanks to you we demons are free to walk in this era. Whatever it is you have inside you is allowing us to get to this time and truly have whatever we want."

"No way…" Naruto groaned, if demons were in this era then the city was in danger.

"You, your power, that aura you have… It's so entrancing…" she licked her lips, making Inuko's blood boil at the way she was looking and speaking of Naruto, "That power you have, that demonic scent is far beyond what any demon lord could ever hope to achieve. And… I can feel several types, all deep inside of you. A power far beyond the Shikon Jewel. Ah… Just thinking about having it gives me… tingles…" Yura was enjoying the idea of having Naruto's power far too much if the moan was anything to go by.

Naruto was truly unnerved, "This is the first time I'm both confused and terrified at the same moment."

Yura was flushed, but somehow regained her posture by forcing herself to act collected, "Well, what do you expect? That aura you have is so different, yet so dominating, so strong, unpredictable and…" she licked and smacked her lips, "Succulent… I just can't help but want all of it, no matter the cost." Had glares the power to kill, Inuko would have destroyed Yura's heart with the waves of hatred emanating from her. However, someone beat her to it.

Yura was shocked, utterly speechless. Blood poured out of her lips as she stared at the blond down on the ground without the cane he had taken from the hospital. Said cane was deeply burrowed into her chest, right where the heart should be. But instead of falling dead, she glared hard at the blond man with his stretched arm as he spoke, "You're disgusting." He said flatly.

The hair mistress was pissed, "What?! How dare you touch me and call me disgusting?!"

"Because you are!" Naruto shouted, aiming a finger at her, "You say the cost doesn't matter, that's all I need to hear to know I'll kill you with my bare hands." As he spoke, Naruto's aura became different, red chakra flowed around him, raising from the ground in whirls, "What do you know about trying to achieve something? You just take what you want, when you want it and do so for granted."

"So what?" Yura snapped, grabbing the cane in her chest and ripping it out. "That power you have is what every existing entity, demon or not, wishes to have, and no doubt countless people will do anything to get it." She threw the cane down, "And trust me when I say anything." The captive girls felt a powerful pressure tighten around them, making them scream in pain. Yura smirked, "So, what will you do? Because one way or another I'll have all of your hair after ripping it from your cleanly cut off head."

Naruto gritted his teeth, if he moved, the girls would be in pain, if he didn't do a thing, his head would end gone and his hair would be a part of some sick collection. The city was already in danger because of the demons using the well to arrive to this era, and he needed to stop them. He had set Inuko free with the hope of her freeing the girls too, but the dog girl was more interested in killing Yura, not that he could blame her since the girls were all in separated hair tentacles and rather distant from each other. He had hoped that hitting Yura square in the chest would have at least set the girls free, or killed her for good, but no, this hair obsessed chick was some kind of doll with no life inside… And just as his temper started to slip, the idea hit him… He had hit Yura with certain kill move, but she was still standing here.

He had just one shot, but it was better than nothing, "Hey, Inuko-chan. Think you can free the girls?" he whispered low enough only for the white haired girl's sensible ears to hear him.

Inuko looked at him, he was being serious for once, "What is your plan?" she asked, rather impatient.

"I'll go back to the well, find where Yura's power is coming from and destroy it." He then smiled softly at her, "Please, just keep them safe…Stand!"

Naruto and Inuko instantly sped off. The girl charged directly at Yura, who used her hair to protect herself, only to see Naruto jumping up with Kurama's ethereal image behind him. The blond used the hair as a step to jump over Yura and start running back to the well. Meanwhile, Inuko decided to do what she was told, NOT because Naruto asked her to, and slashed at the tentacles of hair that kept the girls captive while Naruto ran as best he could to the well.

Once the hair mistress found where her top priority was running to her blood felt cold. She turned and tried to follow him, but a jet of dark flames flew close by, forcing her to jump over the attack and watch as a pissed off Jadeite had burned his cocoon. "It's a pity this body of yours isn't where your soul resides, but no matter. If that moron is going to destroy you, I'll delightfully hold you back."

Usagi was shocked, "Wow, Jadeite is helping?! Those words don't come close in any dictionary!"

The dark general snapped at her, "Shut up! Once I'm done with her, I'll find more loyal youkai for Queen Beryl's cause, and then I'll kill all of you! That idiot's going to kill this pest who dared to attack me, so it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make if it means this harlot pays for thinking she could kill me!"

Jojo sweat-dropped, "My little bro has been making some weird friends, hasn't he?"

Inuko growled, "I'm not his friend." Her small blush said otherwise, "And we need to get something done, or else this city will be dead."

Usagi turned to Inuko, "Then, can you hold her back?" Inuko turned confusedly at her and the other four girls. Usagi gave her a determined look that seemed uncharacteristic of her ditz personality, "Listen, we can fight, whether you want to believe it or not. And if the city's in danger, it is our duty to keep it safe. Besides, Naruto will need help to get to the well."

The dog girl was about to snap, but the fact that demons like Yura could come out and really fuck up any way to keep them back in their era stopped her train of thought, "Fine, I'll kill this bitch, you better keep Naruto safe… And if any of you tries to do anything funny with him, you'll be dead!" she shouted, showing off her sharp claws, "That idiot belongs to me, and I will use him to be the most powerful demon in history!"

Yura scoffed, "Please, darling, his head will be a great trophy for me."

All the girls with an attachment to the blond, Inuko, Jojo and Usagi, turned to the hair mistress and snapped at her, "You shut up!" the Mexican-Japanese young woman speaking up, "And my little brother is no woman's property save for me!"

Usagi spoke up, "Well, I've been a good classmate of his… I may not know him much, but I'm his age and I don't treat him like some object." She said to try to defend her ground.

Rei deadpanned, "Meat-bun head, you barely even know him."

The blonde turned with puffy cheeks to her friend, "Well, he's in my class and is the only one who'd leave me his homework." She then smiled widely with a blush in her cheeks, "Besides, he is one of my first crushes."

Jadeite face-palmed, "Women…" he then snapped at the girls, "If that idiot's important to you, go help him already! I'll try to incinerate this harlot, just go so I don't have to listen to this annoying high-school soap!" The girls glared at each other, before running after Naruto, Yura tried to capture them but was stopped by more dark fire from Jadeite, "I take NO pleasure in helping them, but you have to be put in your place, and then it'll be their turn to die in my hands."

XXXXXX

As Naruto ran through Tokyo to get back to the well, he found that Yura's words about not being the only youkai around were true. As he ran through the streets, several dark creatures started to jump over him or any nearby person to get a midnight snack of human flesh with a side of guts and non-diet blood. Kurama was doing a good job at punching any of the monsters around into bloody pulps, literally, and keeping safe as many people as he could. The civilians ran, dragged any injured one to safety, or tried to fight back in the case of the policemen.

Naruto's temper and sanity started to slip. "Damn it! It's me you bastards want! Leave the others alone!" he shouted as he took a small turn and punched a nearby demon crow away from a couple before Kurama crushed it in his hands like a bug. But for every person he tried to save, five more were being attacked. He tried his best to call the attention of the youkai, some reacted and chased after him before hurting someone, others reacted after having stabbed an innocent bystander.

More and more monsters started to concentrate on him as he was finally moving close to where they had been coming out, the well. Naruto and Kurama rushed as best they could through the platoons of demons, trying to get their attention off the civilians all the way. However, that plan had its draws as he was forced to face a small army of demons, and he was truly feeling exhausted. Several sorts of demons, ogres, crows and many types of bugs were blocking his way, making the blond feel very exasperated. On the good side, any nearby citizen was safe, so long as he held these monsters back.

But, as said before, he was getting tired. Getting stabbed, bitten in just one day, then healed in a hospital before fighting human puppets, running through the city non-stop and doing so while fighting demons and now having to face every single one of them…Well, Uzumaki Naruto never gave up without a challenge, he motioned at the monsters by shaking his fist, "Well, who's first?"

Before Naruto could react, a pair of red, ethereal claws flew past him and slashed three of the monsters out of his way. He turned to look at Inuko landing by his side while the other girls arrived, "Shouldn't you be at the well?" she asked with some smugness.

"Shouldn't you be killing Yura?" was a reply that hit the girl's ego. He then turned as a crow demon flew at him, but before he could punch him, he heard a loud cry.

"Get away from my little bro!" Jojo surprised everyone, except Naruto, when she grabbed a nearby motorcycle with both hands, before lifting it and throwing it at the youkai that had tried to approach her little brother figure. There was one reason why Jojo's mother was a fighter and so was the daughter, both had a freakish strength when mad. Naruto once saw the mother rip a lamp-post from the street and hit a thief with it when said thief tried to take the Kazama restaurant's money, and she did so with one hand.

However, Usagi and the girls had taken a hiding spot in an alley, "Naruto-kun, please keep this as a secret." Usagi said, mumbling to herself in a small prayer as she touched her golden brooch with a crescent moon and shouted out, "Moon Prism power…MAKE UP!"

Usagi started to transform in a glow of aurora light, her clothes starts to change into a sailor-like uniform with a red bow on her chest, blue skirt, knee-high, pink, high-heel boots, and a gold tiara with a red jewel on it. On her hair appeared wing hair-clips and red circular jewels on her buns. The light show caused the blond whiskered youth to turn and see a girl jump-kick a nearby youkai out of his way.

"I'm the Pretty Soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!" said Usagi in her alter ego known as Sailor Moon, doing a pose to the youkais, "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

Naruto's jaw hit the floor, "Ah… You're kidding!" to make this night far more bizarre for him, there were a few cries on the alley as Usagi's friends took their special.

"Mercury power…" said Ami.

"Mars Power…" said Rei.

"Jupiter Power…" said Makoto.

"Venus Power…" said Minako.

"MAKE UP!" The quartet transformed in an aurora light similar to their friend, their clothes changes into sailor-like uniforms similar to Sailor moons but their skirts, bows, and jewels on their tiaras had different color: Ami's were all blue, Rei's red but with a purple bow, Makoto's green with a pink bow, and Minako's orange with a blue bow.

"I'm the soldier of Water and Intellect, Sailor Mercury!" said Ami as Sailor Mercury.

"I'm the soldier of Flame and Passion, Sailor Mars!" said Rei as Sailor Mars.

"I'm the soldier of Thunder and Courage, Sailor Jupiter!" said Makoto as Sailor Jupiter.

"I'm the soldier of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus!" said Minako as Sailor Venus.

"In the name of Mercury/Mars/Jupiter/Venus, we will punish you!" said the four Sailor Scouts as one.

Usagi turned to look at Naruto, "We'll protect the city and defeat these demons. You have to find how to stop them." she then winked at him, "And don't worry, we're not helpless against dark monsters."

"What are you waiting for?" Jojo urged him, yanking a stop sign from the street with one hand, ready to beat the demons with it, "You're Uzumaki Naruto, my little bro. Defeating demons shouldn't be too hard for you."

Naruto nodded, "Right." He was about to run, but found himself grabbed by Inuko and lifted into her back for a piggy back ride.

"I'm coming with you." She said, jumping up and clawing some demons out of her way. Naruto felt a bit touched that she cared for him, but that feeling died just as fast with her next words, "I can't let that hussy have you and get that kind of power. I need your help to be a demon as strong as she thinks you are."

Naruto's head was hung low as negative emotions hit him, '_And here I thought she started to like me._'

Inuko had her own thoughts, too, '_Besides, this way the bright haired idiot and the muscular tomboy won't get close to him. He belongs to me, after all._'

XXXXXX

Traveling in Air-Inuko had its up and downs, no pun intended. On one hand, she was faster than him and jumped a bit higher, but sadly the closeness to her, the warmth of her soft body, the feel of her hair in his face and not to mention that nice smell of grass she had made it difficult for Naruto to focus on their arrival to the well until she kicked the shrine open and jumped down. He also had trouble adjusting himself, shifting ever so slightly so she stopped pushing her plump rear on his… Yeah, next time it'd be better if he was the one being the ride.

Once Inuko jumped out of the well she let go of him, both standing away from each other and focusing themselves on avoiding eye-contact. She blamed herself for the lack of thought in what it'd mean to have a male on top of her… Ok, that was a bad way to speak about their little trip here. They could, or rather, should have gone to his home to get some decent clothing. Naruto was still barefoot and wearing only his pajama pants.

There was also the problem of the hair coming out of the well along the demons. The Higurashi family had run for it the instant their shrine was crushed out of a large demon's way, fortunately for them they weren't hurt, but Yura's massive hair tentacles and the demons proved a problem on the duo's way. Inuko had cut everything in her path while Naruto summoned Kurama to crush everything that Inuko wasn't busy with. And he had to admit something: watching a girl grin in enthusiasm as she ripped a demon three times her size in two was hot in a strange, warrior way.

But, rather than be troubled with the cold of the night or the forest's floor on his feet, Naruto felt more at home. Even while large hair tentacles surrounded him and Inuko, the place made him feel at peace and sort of welcomed. The hair wasn't attacking them, which was odd. However, since Yura was busy fighting that misogynistic (when not around his queen) dark general, it was their best bet to follow their trail and destroy Yura's power source.

The two dashed to the village, finding it empty and surrounded by more hair. The villagers were in their huts, hiding along the animals while demons tried to find that entrancing, and now missing, scent of power. Inuko was considering killing them all, but she was starting to get tired, not to mention Naruto who had barely healed less than an hour ago and had been seriously injured the past hours. The temptation to prove herself superior was there, but she needed Naruto alive, and he could give more than a fight, so she truly needed him to take a rest to end Yura's existence once and for all.

Their prayer for a brief break was answered by the Old Lady Kaede motioning to them from her hut's entrance. They dashed to it, quickly, swiftly and quietly, and when entering the elder priestess greeted them with a heavy sigh, "So, it seems you two are linked to this after all."

"Not my choice." Naruto said in his defense, sitting on the floor in a laidback manner while Inuko sat by his side in her dog-like posture, "I am afraid to say this, but it seems the demons want whatever is inside me one way or another." He then proceeded to explain what was happening, and when asking what happened Kaede had to sadly admit she didn't have any answers.

"However…" the priestess started, "You have the power of a kitsune, boy. But not any normal kitsune if you have this much power… If demons can cross to your world through that well, then your very existence must be one of the reasons behind it."

"Just one?" the blond asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kaede nodded, "Yes… your existence… and Inuko's."

"Me too?" the girl asked in shock, aiming a clawed finger to her shocked face.

Kaede nodded again, "Inuko, this man removed an arrow by my own sister. An arrow no normal being should be able to take out of your heart. It is no wonder the demons desire to find him, such power to break the incantation of a pure priestess is unheard of." She then turned to the blond, "But, man or beast, what is it that you are, that's the mystery. You see, I have my doubts that you can be entirely human."

"I can attest of that." Naruto said, summoning Kurama, who stood with his arms crossed and a wary gaze aimed at the elder woman.

"Ah yes… a nine-tailed fox… He is far different than normal. I can sense power in him, yet it seems so… suppressed." Then she turned to the blond, "But, from you… I can see it, even with my knowledge, I am not as good as my sister. But, the feeling you emanate, you are one with this fox, and together your power is beyond imaginable… Dare I say it, if a demon were to devour your soul and your demon friend's, it might be as bad, or even worse, than the Shikon jewel."

"Wait, are you sure, you old hag?!" Inuko exploded, in pure disbelief. There was no way… or could it.

Kaede smiled at the dog girl, "Inuko, power is not limited by a magical artifact. This young man with you and I is powerful, yes, but why remains to be known by you. I can tell why he is strong."

Inuko ran at the elder lady, shaking her by her shoulders, "How?! How does he have so much power?! Tell m-"

"Stay!" And Inuko was once again glued to the ground.

"Thank you, boy." Kaede said as she dusted herself, "But back to what I was saying, if you were to master that power, the possibilities could be endless. You could bring true peace to this ear infested by darkness, death and chaos. An amazing power to protect everyone."

"Tch… what good is there to be powerful if you can't defend yourself?" Inuko said, looking away indignantly, '_Kikyo gave her life to protect others, she put her life in the line even for me… And it blew in her face. Why should the idiot want to protect someone?_'

Naruto looked at her, then sighed, "Well, it just wouldn't feel right." He admitted, surprising Inuko a bit. He looked down at his opened palm, before clenching it in a fist. "I mean, I have all of this power, I get it. But I don't want to end like some bastard who wants more, or to harm someone because of it. I'm not cruel… It's just not on my nature. However, I can't forgive anyone who'd hurt another person. I may not know what I am, but I'm not the kind of bastard who'd let others suffer. That's who I am, that's my way of life."

Kaede smiled, before giving Naruto something he truly wanted to see a long time ago: clothes. It was his school uniform, all stitched and even cleaned up. But instead of his sneakers, he was given a pair of wooden geta sandals, which was the only footwear Kaede had for his feet size. "I wouldn't want you to be cold tonight." She said with a smile, before turning serious, "Please, make take care of yourself, both of you."

Inuko scoffed indignantly, "Like I need to watch over my own ass… I'll look after his." She said, making Naruto blush a bit. That was a very badly worded metaphor there.

XXXXXX

The Sailor Scouts and Jojo looked around them. Demons were dead all around them, by either Jojo smashing their brains with anything she could get her hands on, or the heroines' powers. However, another female figure was flying past them, cursing, "Damn that Jadeite! Had I known he had that power… Tch, whatever, I'll leave him for later. I'll get the power of that golden haired boy, and then it'll be him who'll have to run away so I don't add his hair to my collection." She then smirked, "But, that idiot and his hanyo bitch are going for my nest… It'll be fun. I'll get their souls, and hair, and then use them to make those other six girls die while watching their heads… Fufufu… Or I might have some fun making them watch how I dominate that whiskered boy… He does seem to be in good shape."

XXXXXX

After getting some food from Kaede to get some strength back and putting his new clothes back on, Naruto and Inuko dashed through the woods, intent on ending Yura's existence once and for all, unaware that a pair of eyes were looking at them.

"Hmm… Interesting, it seems that Inuko has woken up… The Mistress will be most pleased." Then the figure blushed massively, "She might even let me wash her back… Oh, Setsuna-sama!"

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Sorry if it was a short chapter, but I am very busy this week so I had to make it a bit shorter than usual to get it out. That and I was a bit blocked here, but fortunately a fic of mine made in the name of fun has allowed me to take a LOT of stress off my shoulders, and has helped me remember the fun that it is to write fics like this.**

**So, I hope I get my old stories back and soon now that I am having fun writing them.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	5. Chapter 5

DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! Send me a PM if you really must ask anything, but do yourselves favor and don't waste your reviews on this note.

I know you all love this fic, but If I really am to continue this fic I need to do some little twists here and there due to several reasons:

1. Bland Naruto. Now, I know some of you like this Naruto's personality, but as some of you may know me, I'm a sucker for well-rounded characters, and so far the rest of the cast are more interesting than Naruto here in the personality department. I've made him say a lot of lines defining his personality, but looking back they feel kinda forced on him and others.

2. Abilities. While I admit I was far too focused on Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and the Stands, I ended up disliking this ability I gave Naruto. I prefer the blond fighting up close and personal, and seeing Kurama doing his job felt rather pathetic if I'm being honest. Some of you may be mad, others may enjoy it, but the Kurama Stand will be removed so Naruto is more of himself, a fist-to-face fighter. Oh, but he'll still have his jutsu, since those are a must for the blond.

3. Harem. No, harem won't be changed, but I feel I made it a bit convoluted with how I introduced the girls. Anyone ever watched Tenchi Muyo? Now that anime had one great harem with great chemistry, so I want to try something like that, AKA, the girls blocking each other and trying to get to know Naruto better rather than just get into his pants.

4. Plot. I am, once again, ashamed. Inuyasha's plot was never my forte, hell, my memory on the show is rather fuzzy at best. I am currently watching the anime, and being honest while it is decent I don't find it very engaging. Still, for the sake of finishing a fic and making a good story I shall dig in and do my best.

5. Inspiration. While my good rush of adrenaline when writing hasn't died for this fic, it's not as satisfying with how blindly I've been taking this fic. This fic's main idea of Naruto taking this bizarre adventure is not broken, and you know that the saying says that if it's not broken it doesn't need repairs. However, how I delivered the idea for this story does need some help if I really want to continue this fic.

And there. Hope you readers can be patient as I work on making this fic as enjoyable for me as it is for you. If you are mad, well, I'm sorry but I write for the sake of having fun. I enjoy reading my own stories from time to time and while I still find mistakes, I want to look back and think "Well, even while flawed it's still good and even fun."

I am not a perfect writer, no writer is perfect, but I really want to make a story that is enjoyable for me to both write and read, that's all I want to do in this site, and I hope you guys respect that.

**Swordslinger out!**


End file.
